


These Idiots

by maegonstorm



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, It's For a Case, Love Hotel, M/M, Not so subtle sense8 reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maegonstorm/pseuds/maegonstorm
Summary: John Watson had no idea how he ended up in a Korean love hotel with Sherlock Holmes, but he knew he wasn’t pleased about it.





	These Idiots

John Watson had no idea how he ended up in a Korean love hotel with Sherlock Holmes, but he knew he wasn’t pleased about it.

“Sherlock,” John sighed in exasperation, as Sherlock paced the blue-lit room, swooping and muttering to himself, “Do you honestly expect me to spend the night here?” 

He gestured emphatically to the sex swing in the adjacent alcove with a look of disgust more befitting a two-day-old cadaver, than this, mildly dubious, case-necessitated sleeping arrangement.

“Oh come on, John, where’s your sense of adventure?” Sherlock called, while peeking out through the tiny bathroom window.

“My sense of… pfft” John sputtered, “It’s your ruddy sense of adventure that’s got us into this mess. I’m Sherlock Holmes and I can take on the entire Bak crime family on my own.”

Sherlock ignored him studiously. John could practically see the thoughts pinging around his head, considered, expanded, swatted away, buzzing, swarming.

“Well if you’re going to be like that, I may as well settle in and try to get some of this dirt out of my jumper, though God knows it’ll be imposs…”

“John! You’re a genius!” Sherlock bounded over to him grabbing both of his upper arms tightly, “The elevated iron oxide levels in the dirt and the characteristic smudges on Joong-Ki’s trousers! How could we have missed it!?” 

John’s stomach jolted as a spark passed between them.

“Come along, John!” Sherlock pulled him by the hand towards the door, “No time to waste!”

~~~

Hours later, victorious, elated and spent, John and Sherlock stumbled back into the love hotel room laughing and retelling the best moments of the case. 

Then, John’s heart sank as he recalled his predicament. 

Love Hotel… One bed… Sherlock Holmes… Fuck.

“I…I…” he stammered stopping dead in the doorway.

Sherlock had already shed his jacket, mussed his hair and was rolling up his shirt sleeves when he glanced up at John, sighed and began, “John, I’m tired. I don’t want to go over this again.”

“What do you…”

“Please, spare me this once,” Sherlock turned away, “We’re not together, you’re not interested, you’re not gay… now can we please just sleep?”

John could just see Sherlock’s face reflected in the mirror on the other side of the room. He looked so small, resigned, sad. 

Wait.

“Sherlock,” John approached cautiously, “Do?... Does it bother you when I say those things?”

“Of course not! Why would it?” And with that Sherlock stormed into the bathroom and closed the door with slightly more enthusiasm than was strictly necessary, the very picture of someone not bothered.

“Fine,” John called after him, sinking onto the soft round bed, heart pounding for some reason. He watched the disco ball lights skitter over the garishly decorated surfaces of the hotel room, eyes finally coming to rest on an oversized stuffed panda pillow. What that panda had seen and been part of, John shuddered to think.

-click-

John felt his head snap to attention when the bathroom door clicked open again. Sherlock emerged wordlessly, sulked over to the left side of the bed and climbed in. He tugged half-heartedly at the covers John was sitting on. John took the hint, got up and went to the bathroom.

John set to work brushing his teeth and mulling over the conversation. _Well, he’s clearly annoyed about something. But why the hell would he mind me making sure people know we’re not together? He certainly made his view on the matter quite clear the day we met. Unless… wait… did he change his mind? Does he think I’m not interested anymore? That idiot._

John spat, rinsed quickly and rushed to crouch by Sherlock’s side of the bed.

“Sherlock!” John stage whispered urgently, Sherlock rolled over without opening his eyes and let out a very fake snore.

John huffed and went around to the other side and tentatively crawled under the covers, scooting right up close to Sherlock’s “sleeping” form. He took a deep breath and gently grabbed both of Sherlock’s wrists, holding just firmly enough to keep him from rolling over again. 

“Sherlock,” he whispered again, “I need to talk to you, it’s important.”

Sherlock attempted to roll over, but couldn’t, he flailed around a bit, but then gave up and just pretended to snore louder.

John found this whole display oddly endearing and decided to cut to the chase. He scooted even closer and kissed Sherlock gently on the nose.

Sherlock’s eyes flew open at that. John smiled at him gently and said, “Sherlock, I want to talk to you.”

“Go on,” Sherlock replied, eyes searching John’s face.

“I figured it out and we’re both such idiots! We both thought the other didn’t want us to be together!” 

Sherlock’s face was infuriatingly inscrutable for seconds, minutes, John didn’t know.

John couldn’t take it anymore “… right? Please tell me I’m right.”

Sherlock’s face broke into an awkward pillow-smushed grin, “John, you’re a genius,” he leaned in to kiss him gently, “How could we have missed it?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the wonderful williaems. I doubt this is what you were looking for, but it's what my brain decided to go with. Stay awesome!


End file.
